ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Reikanobutushi
Hello Thanks for working on the wiki. Could we settle something though about Eco and Eko? First of all, I have been using Ekoda for the name regardless. However, names and such from my summaries can be edited. After all, I switched from Rune to Rene and Rene I see as the truest of the name since in written in English from the original Japanese. First of all, I think we should keep Eko unless Eco Sushi is written in English and so we keep it consistant. Been also using the english spelling of the names from the raws in the chapter summaries but that can be changed. I'll be off working on Chapter 13 now. In honesty, I have no idea why some people used Eco previously. C and K is the same but I think we should stick with K since usually K is used more when talking about romanji and I like it better that way. I find Eco odd honestly. Gatogirl12345 20:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!! You have been BUSY, I saw all your edits!!!!!! GREAT JOB!!!!!!! ^-^ Oh, by the way, you mention a character profile in your edit of Sayama, do you know where I can read this character profile? Please tell me, I would LOVE read it!! 18:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :3. Um that character profile of Sayama can be found in Ultimo volume 1, in the back of the book ^_^. I can type it out here if you want, it's not much. It's only a short paragraph with her name, birthday, blood type, and zodiac sign.Reikanobutushi 18:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that cool of you! I ask my mom to Ultimo vol 1-3 for christmas but I didn't get it T^T On the bright side I know to find it in store and I got a $50 gift card! :3 Besides Sayama, are there anybody else profile? LIke Yamato-sama? 18:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You got a $50 gift card?! You're basically rich book-wise lol! Yes there are character profiles for Yamato, Rune, K, and Dunstan (though the profile for Dunstan is very vague...) I'll type them all here right now so I don't have to keep on pulling my Ultimo vol. 1 from my bookshelf... so here we go: Ultimo The first Karakuri Doji of Good that Dr. Dunstan created. His actions are based on Dunstan's idea of "good," but exactly what that means is unclear. Just as his name implies, he is top class in everything from appearance to functions. However, precisely because he is perfect in some ways, he is lacking in many others. He is currently gathering information about goodness with Yamato as his master. His theme color is scarlet. His Karakuri Henge are based on cranes and lions. Vice The first Karakuri Doji of Evil created together with Ultimo. He is a clone possessing the exact same capabilities as Ultimo, but his purpose is the exact opposite. Thus, he bears a name meaning evil. He serves his master in order to learn about evil and gain evil energy, and otherwise acts only under a variety of evil impulses. His theme color is iron (basically a gray color) and green. Agari Yamato Born November 15, Scorpio, Blood Type O, 16 years old The main hero. He is immensely enthusiastic and kind, but always gets himself into trouble. He currently lives with his mother in public housing. His favorite thing is Sayama. Kodaira Rune Born February 4, Aquarius, Blood Type AB, 16 years old A boy in glasses who adores Yamato. His family is rich and he's an excellent student. He's extremely serious, but a little too inflexible. Later on, his character will develop in a surprising way (I'm guessing this was written before his reveal as Lady Gekko). His favorite thing is sweets with whipped cream on top. Sayama-San (Sayama Makoto) Born May 5, Taurus, Blood Type A, 17 years old A cool and mysterious girl who always keeps her head about her. Capable of taking bold action, she has rescued Yamato from crises many times in the past, but her cold reactions deliver even deeper psychological damage. Her favorite things are mushrooms and cheese. K''' Born May 31, Gemini, Blood Type A, 31 years old A man in glasses who dreams of being evil. A short-tempered person of low caliber, when he gets flustered he doesn't know what's happening and starts trembling. This favorite things are motorcycles and heavy metal. He feeds the sparrows on his veranda. '''Dunstan Born December 28, Capricorn, Blood Type O, ?? years old Another man in glasses, unidentified and shrouded in mystery. He is a joker-type character who created the Karakuri Doji, thus giving to the series a wide variety of characters. His favorite thing is... a secret. I really hope they include more character profiles in volume 4 :/ Not that I don't mind Ultimo Ulate...Reikanobutushi 19:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Thanks a bunch! ^-^ 20:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks a lot for all of your work towards this site. It's coming together quite nicely. :) (KimeraRealm) No problem. I enjoy helping out here. And yes, I'm glad you're here too to edit out that garbage the fans put in. Rune only likes Yamato. I think that's pretty obvious. I hate how some of the fans acutally think Jealous has a crush on Yamato. I'm like, wtf!? KimeraRealm 22:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you really worked on this very fast! <3 <3 Even after my summaries from a couple of days ago.Thank you so much from the minor to the major edits. And yes, it's a shame with all the mess that some fans put. (Jealous tend to lean towards wanting also Yamato as a Master in some point but romantic relaionship? Ugh, slash fiction... - _ - ;) I still can't decide the declaration on whether Slow is a male or a female since the defense is the Kimono and I have no idea honestly with kimonos (although, to put it straight, Kimonos and Yutakas aren't gender specific - they're fabric specific from the info I got - I had an argument on dA on that one). I actually had to lock that page though because one nameless user (someone else) kept on forcing the change while I wanted more substantial facts on that one. (After all, the other two that were thought to be girls, Miryuu and Service, are also both boys.) I think I also will put a guide on the names we should use once and for all to maintain consistancy. Is it Regla or Regula? Is it Eko or Eco? Is it Rune, Lune, or Rene? Those questions.... XD I'll put down a list of what I believe the names should be and then we can discuss them. I'll have the link on the front page. I actually agree that probably either gender would wear such a kimono and I actually think that Slow as a he has a stronger defense because even the more girlier appearing characters ended up to be boys. (And the name Kakaruridouji is a gendered phrase... Mechanical Boy.) I think I will also place a page for chapters that are DM5 only chapters as well. At least we can write what we get from these pages THEN we can make their own pages and correct them when we get the SJUSA translation. Gatogirl12345 December 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope you guys don't mind me cutting in but I like to clear things up, as an informant. First of all, Slow is a boy; in chapter 19 page 32 he split open to tranform into GOD SLOW and we'll see his flat BOY chest. Next, I sure all of you how the differing names is due to Japanese speakers pronouncing,mostly between letters like "L" and "R". There also mistakes sometimes in the chapters itself you know and the official english from Viz sometimes changes the name , But "Rune" is mostly use the translation and the official Viz scans , so "Rune" is Rune's name. As for the others, mention the other pronounctions of their names in the top of their pages, like you guys do for the dojis' names, or under their trivia section. Oh, and "Urutimo" is just how the Ultimo name is pronounce in japanese, Ultimo is Ultimo. 19:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Slow's flat chest (and in that matter, Service's) is what gives me evidence that he in fact a boy. I think all the Karakuri Doji are boys, to be honest. Rune's name is a troubling topic. As was mentioned many times before, the katakana spelling of his name ルネ spells "RU NE" in Japanese. And as gatogirl has mentioned too, in the chapters Takei writes his name with an "R" such as on Yamato's painting in chapter 10. So we know for sure that his name cannot be "Lune" or whatever else people translate his name as with a "L", even though that's what most fans call him because of its "connection" with Lady Gekko's name (Lune sounds like "lunar", and Gekko = "moonlight"). BUT the signature in chapter 10 on that painting of Yamato clearly spells "Rene". Also in chapter 22 Takei writes the name on his game pieces as Rene. I don't know whether it's intentional or he just... didn't know how to spell "Rune" in English. After all, Rune apparently means "secret" according to many name meaning sites, and that certainly ''ties in with his character (lol). But so does the meaning of "Rene", which can come from the French word "renaissance" = meaning, "rebirth". And Hiroyuki Takei seems to be naming some characters after French words. On the same page I linked to above, Parasse's name is spelled as "Parasseux", French for "laziness" (Parasse's name in general, if you ignore the whole "Palace" business, means "lazy" in French no matter how you spell it), and Desir's name is French for "lust". Rune's name is a no-win situation. Either Takei just spelt "Rune" wrong, or he intentionally wanted "Rene", and he wanted us to wonder who "Rene" is a rebirth of. ;) Personally, I'd like for all the characters' names to be changed to Shonen Jump USA's translation, since you never know if the person that scanlated chapter 1-15 accidently translated their names wrong. But I'm fine with whatever the public opinion is. Reikanobutushi 20:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm with you. Just use the USA's ones and just mention the other spellings and mistakes under travia or something. 22:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Names List This is why I created the page, Wiki Names List...so we discuss it over there. However, I actually disagree using SJUSA Names. I was a subscriber and they've not been reliable with the names in the past either. I dunno whether they corrected Zoro which they used Zolo in One Piece but I know Gaara from Naruto was corrected after one chapter from Gara. Also if it was an anime before it was released as a manga, they would have favored the anime name even if it's incorrect - hence Zolo. That's why I actually prefer using the original Japanese pages no matter how incorrect the spelling maybe. Actually, as for three of the sins that has been debate up till now I've discovered something for the Chapter 22 spelling. Paresseux is French for Lazy which also our Hana discovered. Orgulho is Portuguese for Pride. Edere is Latin for Eating. (LOL, looks like Italian but the word for that is Mangiare instead.) And all spelling were from translation dictionaries exactly how it was written. As for Chapter 19... I may have in the past saw that chapter...actually maybe not even considering that I was falling off of Ultimo for a few months for quite sometime... so thanks for clearing it up. I have finally unprotected Slow's page now. For the record, do we have such an image on the wiki gallery? I know Service as a boy was a huge reveal. I've talked about Sai the Shaman (the translator) on Dezil though and he agreed on Desire which seems to verify on Chapter 22 anyways. However, right now I'm going by the art on chapter 22 moreso than what was written by Sai. After all, All Great for Orgulho was fully speculation as well by translation. Same with Palace.--Gatogirl12345 00:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you.......and sorry if seems I'm acting like the boss, so just take your time. I'm sure have better things to do. By the way, I been noticing when I link Yamato or Sayama to page by just using their first name it work fine, but it doesn't work with everybody else, like Iruma or Rune. Here like this: Yamato, Rune, Sayama, Iruma.........See? I always have use " | " so it appear that their first or last name just appear on a page. Do you how that work? It would make linking a lot easier if everyone can be like that. 05:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that when the wiki first started, those were the original titles of the pages for Yamato and Sayama. It ''would be nice to just have everybody link like that, but... it might be better to have everything as it is right now. In the future the cast could get bigger, making it confusing for everybody to know who, say, Yamato is if he doesn't have a last name. I'll try to make sure everybody is linked western-style, all right :)? Reikanobutushi 14:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool! I'll help too since I'm already editing the chapters and I do them, althoguth it a MAJOR pain in my butt. By the way, did you see what I put on the Wiki names List last night?.........After I vented a little.........ehehehe........ 20:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, how many edits I must have to be a admin like you? Ultimo Hana 02:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ MUSASHI! Okay, well my favorite character would definetily be musashi he is soooo cool/awesome. Please tell me if that sounds weird considering I am a girl. Anyways, I was just wondering if you have any way of reading the chapters online I am looking for one right now. I read them on Shonen Jump and I missed the first couple of chapters, I also bought the manga and it is ok. If anyone knows how I can read it online then please tell me because I am still looking for one. Go Musashi! Av293 05:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm... It's Divine, and, if you don't mind, PLEASE TELL ME MORE ABUOT YOURSELF....